


Korra Tells Her Parents

by Gamerqueer



Series: The Legend of Korrasami [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After planning her vacation with Asami and sharing their first kiss, Korra decides to tell her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korra Tells Her Parents

Korra knocked on the door to her parent’s room at the inn they were staying at for the night after Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding. There was no response for a few moments, so she knocked again. “Mom? Dad? It’s me, Korra!” she shouted. A few moments later, Tonraq came to the door, long hair disheveled and wearing only shorts.

“Hi Korra. It’s kind of late to be visiting; don’t you think?” he said, holding the door only a crack open to talk. “Your mom and I were kind of _busy,_ ” he muttered.

“Ugh, Dad! Fine, I’ll come back tomorrow morning!”

Senna ran up to the door in a hastily thrown on robe and opened it all the way. “Korra, come in!” she said, smiling.

“Uh…okay…I guess?” Korra followed them in and shut the door behind them.

“So how was the after party?” asked her mother. She put her hands on Tonraq’s chest. “Your dad and I wanted to get out of there a bit early.”

Korra faked a gag. “If you two are just gonna be gross this whole time, I’ll just leave now.”

Her father chuckled. “We’re sorry.”

“ _Anyway_ , yeah the after party was nice. But I left a little early too.”

“Is everything okay?” asked Senna, face growing concerned.

Korra beamed. “More than okay! Things are great!” She took a deep breath. “I actually came here to tell you both that I’m leaving for a little vacation tomorrow.” 

Her parents exchanged suspicious glances.

“So is this another solo trek, or are you bringing someone else along?” Tonraq asked with a smirk spread across his face.

Korra blushed. “Well…you see…I’m kind of taking…I’m going with Asami!” she stammered.

“Oh sweetie! That is so great!” exclaimed her mother.

Tonraq put his arm on Korra’s shoulder. “Asami is an amazing young woman. You two be safe and have _fun_ ,” he said, raising his eyebrow.

Daaad!” Korra whined, shrugging the arm off. “We’re just going to the Spirit World for a few weeks and—”

“You’re going on a vacation to the Spirit World?” inquired Senna.

Korra nodded. “Yep. There’ll be nothing there I can’t handle. Besides, Asami really wanted to see it too.”

Senna and Tonraq both took Korra in a deep hug.

“Send us a letter when you get back,” her father said.

“Actually we’ve been thinking about leaving through the Southern Portal to visit for a while too,” Korra replied.

“That sounds lovely. I can’t wait to welcome Asami into our home,” chimed Senna.

Tonraq patted Korra on the back. “I agree. Now you be safe and have a good night,” he said nudging Korra out the door.

“Fine, I get the hint, you gross old people. Goodnight.” Korra shut the door and walked away, feeling lighter than air.

Inside the room Senna and Tonraq sat on the edge of the bed.

“Asami Sato—did you see that one coming?” Senna asked.

Tonraq grinned. “Oh yeah. When I met them them at the Misty Palms Oasis, their eyes were all over each other. What a power couple! My daughter, the Avatar, and Asami Sato, the CEO of Future Industries!”

Senna pushed her husband gently. “Don’t scare Asami away, Tonraq,” she teased.

“I promise to behave. I’ll wait a few months before sending out the wedding invitations.”

Senna’s eyes narrowed. “Tonraq.”

The man chuckled. “Okay, okay. I promise to let them figure things out in their own time. I just think she’s a very good match for Korra.”

Senna smiled and kissed his nose. “I agree.” She stood then let her robe fall to the ground. “Now where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I've just been having fun writing canon-compliant Korrasami and trying to fill in the gaps about when their attractions started and so on. Also, Korra's parents are definitely like that. Kudos and comment!


End file.
